Open to change
by xOsilentdreamsOx
Summary: The brother hood of evil is defeated and Raven is Acting strange. She gets a dream that is frightening but sends her a message at the same time, and she knows what must be done. please r&r...its better than it sounds!1st tt fanfic,robxrae,dont b harsh


**Open to change**

**This is my first teen titans fanfic. Please go easy, but review in the end. Really hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own teen titans or it's characters or anything associated..I wish I did! Ok..here;s the story. It might b continued. Tell me how you like it! I love reviews!**

It was after the brother hood of evil's defeat. They were having a _ party, a celebration._ Raven shut her eyes tight trying to get the image of a fancy party out of her mind, attempting to shut out what would arrive in the next day or so… Less than a day... She attempted to absorb herself into her book but Beast Boy and Cyborg were screaming their tops off while enjoying a video game.

"Will You guys ever calm down?" Raven bellowed.

"Will you ever give us a break? WE ARE JUST TRYING TO HAVE FUN! It's not my fault YOU don't ever want to have any! It's like the brother hood of evil's cruelty transferred into you, Raven. You always pick on us. Just leave us alone." Beast Boy gave her a dirty look that offended her and Raven was taken aback. She had no words.

"geez, bb, just give her a break. Cant you see something is bothering her?" Cyborg looked at Raven who immediately pulled up her hood. Robin entered the room.

"Hey, Are you, okay?"

"Yeah…Just fine." Raven looked at the groung, shielding her face from Robin. _ Why do I always do that, why don't I let him see my face?_ Raven wondered.

"You don't seem alright." Robin wore a worried expression.

"I'm fine. Wait, no… Do I really have to come to the party, you know, all dressed up and all. It's not…..really my thing." Raven asked Robin this. Yes, it was a problem for her, but she only told him to conceal the fact that she was deeply shattered within.

"Well….Everyone else is…"

"I am not like everyone else." Raven's face glowered.

"Come on, give it a chance. You never give anything a chance, do you? Not even your feelings! All the titans will be there, Raven. Just, make room for change. "

"What does feelings have to do with this? Who cares if I get all fancy because no one _ cares._" _No one would ever look at me…im not exactly…pretty, _raven thought.

"Raven, Don't think bad about yourself. Like I said, everyone is going to be there. Gove yourself a chance and express yourself." Robin seemed eager to make her change…_would change be good?_

"Oh whatever." Raven's vivid violet eyes set deeply in Robin's. "Ok. But…I feel so awkward."

"Don't." Raven walked away and Robin looked after. _She's really pretty, just doesn't want to show it._

(Raven enters her room and goes to sleep. This is her dream)

"You never give anything a chance! Even your hope was destroyed, you were too stubborn to feel the most important feeling of all, _hope._" A mysterious figure's eyes gleamed voraciously, as if they wanted to comsume every bit of her flesh…

"That's not true. I felt it…I felt it…and I was able to destroy you" Raven's voice trembled vigorously, as if she had been harassed.

"All that feeling is gone, my sweet daughter," said trigon in a malicious, gruff tone. "Whatever you think, it doesn't matter, because I am a part of you, and can destroy you, remove you from this world, you cant feel…You wont even let yourself feel upset. Foolish stubborn girl…" Trigon's voice inflected.

"NO! I can feel, I can love…I love my friends."

"Idiot…You cant feel love, you are an enraged, endangered soul, nothing but evil resides in you."

"That isn't true" Raven said through stifled sobs.

"Yes it is, and it is time, you must unleash your anger and hatred. I live in your mind, whether or not I am physically in front of you. Raven, your anger will be unleashed, you foolish girl, you who are unable to change…and that quality will destroy you, consume your soul to the very last!" Trigon's voice boomed and Raven felt a sudden rush of energy.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Raven's voice cracked as she screamed from her room, sitting up straight with an awkward jerk forwards.

Robin broke through her room door. "Raven!" He rushed towards her holding her in his arms. He wrapped his arms around her and He could see the sweat gathered up on her face…dripping…her eyes filled with trepidation. He gently rocked her back and fourth. A tear trickled down her hot face. "Robin…I need to be alone. Please. Go back to sleep. It's 2:30 in the morning…besides…. We have thebig party tomorrow…..yeah…robin…just…"

"I understand. Sure you don't wanna talk about it?"

"Maybe later."

"Alright raven. Bye." Robin shut her door with a look of compassion on his face. _She is so complicated. I wish she would open up to the world and show them how wonderful and beautiful she really is, _ Robin thought to himself.

For the rest of the night, Raven tossed and turned, but finally managed to sleep, but the thoughts of her previous nightmare lingering in her mind.

The next morning arrived. Raven stayed silent most of the day, still looking back to what happened last night. It was 6:30…(pm….the time passed) and everyone was getting ready for the party/celebration, except her.

"Raven, we're going now. Are you ready?" Robin called from outside her room.

"I'll come later."

"I hope you're not worried about how you look because—"

"that's not it. I need to be alone. Really. I'll…catch up with you guys later."

"Ok." Robin turned around to see beast boy standing in front on him.

"What's up with her anyway. Maybe I should apologize for what I said last night." Beast boy looked troubled.

"That's not it. Something happened last night. She wouldn't tell me. She'll come later."

And with that, Raven was lest alone in her house to think.

She stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. _ I don't have to change completely. I'll just, attempt to show my emotions…I'll practice and soon nothing will blow up, and I can feel hope…and love…_ She was going to go to the party. Looking in her closet she picked out the dress she was supposed to wear. She hated dresses, but this was…simple yet nice. She slipped the silky satin dress on her and examined herself. The dress was a calming midnight blue dress. It came just a little past her knees. It was like a tube top, except there was one sleeveless 2 ½ inch strap that went over her left shoulder. There were small sequins at the hem of the dress and bordered the top in a stylish fashion. And her sandals…matching her dress and sweet.

She tied her silky violet hair in an elegant but slightly sloppy bun and a snall strand of hair fall our of the bun a little curled.. Her 2 usual shorter strands of hair hung out beside her face and she was done. No makeup. Nothing else. Just plain old raven, in a dress, and with different hair. Looking at herself one last time, she ported herself to the party…

(at the party)

Aqualad and Beast Boy were standing around at the joyous celebration, having a soda. "Where's Raven?" Aqualad looked around and tried to spot the violet haired girl who's eyes matched so perfectly.

"I don't know…." Beast Boy too, looked around.

On the balcony, raven sat in on a fancy stool, resting her arms on the railing attached to the balcony. She stared out to the city from the castle like building and cast her eyes over the magnificent, dazzling lights. She could hear voices behind her.

"Who's that? I never saw her before. Is she a titan?" Aqualad whispered. He could only see the back of her head and the bun she wore in her hair.

"I don't know. She sure seems…dazed. Go talk to her. Aqualad stepped behind Raven and tapped her on her bare shoulder. "Um…excuse me?"

Raven turned around with a slightly shocked expression and then smiled. _ Whoa, shes beautiful! She….cant be! _ Aqualad goggled at the attractive girl in front of her.

"Raven?" She smiled even bigger. "Hey." Her voice was not at all hoarse or monotonous, but it was sweet and calm. ( like a happier version of when Raven calls robin's name in the episode birthmark, after he was smashed by a rock. Her voice is quite pretty.)

"I never….saw you like this…raven…you look… great!" A blush aroused to her cheeks. "Thanks…" Raven said and continued to stare out to the city. Robin came up from behind, and so did others. "RAVEN?" Robin looked at Raven, who stood up and was now walking towards the hall.

"Raven, can I talk to you?" Robin examined Raven from head to toe. _Shes more beautiful than I imagined…_

Raven walked in. "Robin…I…My dream….it told me something important…to be open to change." Raven explained the dream to Robin (who looked the same cept he was wearing a suit)

"Raven…I'm really glad…this all turned out well. You even sound happier." Raven returned one of the sweetest smiles in the world. She looked down, embarrassed for some reason. All the guys in the hall were staring at her. Even starfire didn't look that pretty compared to her. "Lucky robin…." She heard some guys mutter.

"You..wanna dance?" Robin looked pleadingly at Raven. "Why not…I'll give it a chance."

**Yay…this might not b the end. The moral of this chapter is..be open to change…I really hoped you liked it. Review please please please. I wanna know how I am as a writer…and if you liked my story. This is my first teen titans fanfic! Please review! I need them! Thanks!**


End file.
